


Kismet

by obbiejoe



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obbiejoe/pseuds/obbiejoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it take to bring Kim and Ron together. If there had been no Diablo night it's quite possible that a spark may be needed to start the fires. Could Shego be that spark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way profit from these writings. Kim Possible and assorted cast are the property of Walt Disney. The following fan fiction in no way reflects neither Disney’s original intent nor its intended characterization of any of the parties, real or fictional, that are contained in this story.  
> This story is rated a hard M for language, adult situations and descriptions suitable for adult readers only.

First time 51 – Kismet.

 

Kim came to quickly not sure how long she had been out or even how it had happened. The last thing she remembered was trading blows with Shego and landing a kick in Shego’s midsection that had the green skinned thief stumbling back several feet. She remembered rushing forward to deliver the final blow when everything went black.

As soon as she moved she heard a voice she recognized instantly. “About time Kimmie, I was about to come in there and throw a bucket of water on you.”

Kim turned and stared at the large glass window set in one wall of what appeared to be an extremely small room. With a short running start Kim leapt forward and her foot connected solidly in the center of the glass. Surprisingly she bounced back and landed on her back as she heard Shego laughing through the small speaker set into the wall beside the glass window.

“Forget it princess, this stuff is unbreakable. Even Dr. D. get’s it right once in a while. You could have a battering ram in there with you and not even scratch this stuff.”

Kim stood slowly allowing herself to get her bearings. “How did I get in here Shego, did Drakken use some kind of ray on me or something?”

Kim saw Shego smirking at her from the other side of the glass. “Nope, not even close Princess. I did this all by myself. All I had to do was get you in the right place at the right time and the remotes did the rest of the work. You didn’t really think I’d fall for that kick of yours did you? I let you connect with that to give me an excuse to stumble back knowing you’d follow me and put yourself directly where I wanted you to be.”

Kim stared at the smirking face of her nemesis and knew she was telling the truth, Shego would have never left herself that unguarded unless she had a backup plan. “So now what Shego? You can’t keep me her forever. By this time Wade has a lock on my position and he’ll be sending Ron in here with GJ any minute now.”

She watched as Shego pulled a stool toward her and sat down. “Sorry to disappoint you Princess but you’ve been moved. You’re a long way from where you were and you were moved in a special box that blocks any transmissions, just like the cell you’re in right now.”

For the first time Kim knew she was out thought. Shego had planned this. Before she could comment Shego spoke again. “I also know just how resourceful the nerdlinger is Kimmie and know that eventually he’ll be able to break through the shielding so the first thing I’ve got to do is make sure he doesn’t have anything to track.”

Kim crossed her arms in front of her. “And how do you propose to do that Shego?”

Kim watched the smirk grow on Shego’s face again. “As a matter of fact I’ve been thinking about that Princess. I already broke your little communicator thingy and left all the pieces back at the other lair. But my sensors tell me you’re still broadcasting a signal. I was thinking about searching you myself but decided to have a little fun instead.”

Kim was a little surprised to hear she was still sending out a signal even after her Kimmunicator was broken. As far as she knew Ron was the only one with a tracking chip and the fact that she was still broadcasting a signal came as a surprise to her.

Shego broke into her thoughts when she began speaking again. “So it’s one of two things Princess. If you’re lucky the nerdlinger bugged something you’re wearing which we can take care of pretty easily. If your not so lucky he chipped you like he did the sidekick and that’s gonna sting a little when I cut it out of you. So if I were you I’d kinda be hoping he bugged your bra or something.”

Kim started to worry a little. If Wade had her chipped she had no idea of how he would have done it or where the chip might be and Shego had said that she herself was going to be the one to cut it out. Then an idea came to her. “Can’t you just zap me with a ray of something to stop the transmission?”

She watched Shego’s smirk turn into a smile. “Already tried that Princess, sorry. Your little tech guy’s better than I thought and it didn’t work.”

Kim crossed her arms again. “Well, I’m not sure what you can do than Shego. Maybe you better just let me go.”

Kim worried when she saw Shego’s smile grow. “Oh, don’t worry Kimmie. I’ll find your little bug. Like I said I’ve been giving this some thought.” Kim watched Shego reach out and press something that she couldn’t see and a small chute opened in the wall next to the window before Shego turned to look at her again.

As soon as Shego looked back at her voice came through the speaker again. “This is a garbage chute Kimmie, a very special garbage chute. It doesn’t empty anywhere; it disintegrates whatever you put in it.”

Kim glanced at the chute for a moment. “So, I guess that’s where you want me to put the bug when I find it huh?”

She watched Shego stand and slide her stool closer to the window and sit again before she replied. “Well, yea. If you don’t mind.”

Kim was a little surprised at Shego’s polite response but didn’t show it. “Well, this time I’m the one who’s sorry Shego, I have no idea where it is.”

She watched Shego’s eyes actually twinkle. “Oh I figured that out already Princess. So here’s what you’re going to have to do…”

Shego paused for a moment and her teeth showed as she smiled. “… you’re going to have to strip Kimmie. One piece at a time I want you to strip off your clothes and then put them down the chute.”

Kim took a step back and found her back pressed against the far wall of the small room. “I most certainly will not. You’ve got to be crazy if you think I’m going to do any such thing.”

Kim worried when Shego kept smiling. “Suit yourself Kimmie. But I’ll tell you this. Right now I’m the only one that can see in that little room of yours. If you refuse to strip I’m going to have to gas you and then I’ll send in a couple of guards to strip you for me.”

Kim’s face contorted in anger as Shego smiled even wider. “And I should warn you that one of the guards has a thing for young girls asses and it wouldn’t surprise me at all if, once he had you naked, he took the opportunity to slip his little wiener right up your cute little ass before I could stop him. And that’s if I even wanted to stop him in the first place. I might even get a kick out of watching him screw your ass, who knows until it happens.”

Kim took a step forward. “You wouldn’t. Not even you would do something like that.”

Kim watched Shego lift her arm toward the wall again. “Hey, remember me? I’m the evil one. Now what’s it gonna be Kimmie. Are you gonna strip for me or should I press this button and gas you?”

Kim looked at Shego’s face and suddenly wasn’t sure she wouldn’t do exactly as she said. Then she scanned the room with her eyes looking for a camera lens before she spoke. “Are you going to record this or transmit it all over the network or something?”

Shego raised her hand and lifted two fingers. “Don’t be silly Kimmie, this show is only for me. Honestly I am going to record it, but I promise you no one but me will ever see it. I’m evil Princess but I never break a promise.”

Knowing that she had no choice Kim looked back at Shego. “And if the bug isn’t in my clothes? Then what? You can’t just go fishing around with a knife till you find it.”

She saw Shego’s face go blank for a moment. “Look, I know what I said earlier, but your right, I don’t have the expertise to do anything like that so I’ll make you a deal. If it’s not in your clothes the shielding should hold up long enough for me to go and get your mother and I’ll let her cut it out. I’ll even take her back to where I took her from and let her go afterword.”

Kim stared at the window for a moment. “Is that a promise?”

She saw Shego laugh. “You learn fast Kimmie, honestly I wasn’t going to let her go but since you caught me I’ll tell you what, I will promise. As soon as the bug is out and she’s sure your going to be alright, I’ll let her go just like I said. I promise.”

Kim watched Shego do a small cross your heart sign and saw the honestly on her face beneath the smile.

Kim took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She’s been naked with the girls on the cheer team and in gym when they took showers; this couldn’t be that much different. Opening her eyes she was about to agree to Shego’s terms when a shrill alarm issued from the speaker.

She watched Shego reach out and when her arm came back into view she was holding a telephone handset. Shego had apparently turned off the speaker because the alarm sound stopped suddenly and even though she could see Shego talking she couldn’t hear one word.

She saw a look of alarm on Shego’s face for a few seconds as she exchanged words with whoever was on the other end of the phone. Then wide smile crossed her face and she looked out the window as she finished her call.

Kim watched her reach out and apparently replace the receiver never taking her eyes off Kim again. She must have flipped the speaker back on because Kim heard her voice again. “It’s your lucky day Kimmie. Something just came up and I’m going to have to leave for a while. Don’t worry Princess; I’ve got the only key to your little cell there so you won’t be disturbed. I’ll be back in about an hour with a surprise.”

Kim slid down to the floor with her back against the far wall and did the only thing she could under the circumstances, she waited. As she waited her eyes scanned the small square room looking for any weakness she could exploit, she found none. Even the door that was outlined in one wall had seams so closely fit that she was sure not even a hair could be placed in the gap and from the earlier silence she heard when Shego had disconnected the speaker she knew the walls were thick and, in all probability, soundproof.

She had no idea how long she sat there and had even started to doze from boredom when the crackle of the speaker being turned back on brought her fully awake again. Looking up she saw Shego standing back at the window with a smile on her face. Looking closely Kim noticed what looked like the beginnings of a bruise on Shego’s left cheek.

Shego’s voice brought her back to her feet immediately. “Holy shit Kimmie, what have you been feeding that sidekick of yours? I swear he gave me a fight as good as any you ever gave me.”

By the smile on Shego’s face and the fact that she was standing there instead of Ron Kim knew that Shego had won but was worried about what she might have done to him. “What did you do to him Shego; I swear if you hurt him I’ll…”

Shego raised her hands and laughed. “Calm down Princess. Ronnie’s just fine… well, mostly anyway. But I swear to god if I hadn’t cheated that little son of a bitch may have beat me.”

Kim glared at Shego as she rubbed her cheek. “What did you do Shego, hit below the belt?”

Kim heard Shego chuckle. “Hell no, but I sure as hell would have if I had thought of it. I just told him if he didn’t stop, the people I had watching you would start mailing pieces of you to him over the next three weeks.”

With out a thought Kim shouted. “WHAT! WHY YOU…”

Shego held her hands up. “Oh relax would you Pumpkin. I said I told him that, I never said it would happen. As a matter of fact if I hadn’t come back her within twenty four hours your cell door would have unlocked itself and you could have just walked out of here”

Kim relaxed a bit, but only a bit. “Where is Ron right now Shego, what did you do to him?”

Shego pointed to the far wall. “Not a thing Kimmie, I’ll even prove it.”

Shego reached out and pressed another of the buttons on the wall beside the window. As soon as she did there was a sound from the ceiling above Kim and an opening appeared just before a body came falling the almost twenty feet from the ceiling to the floor.

Before the body even hit Kim recognized Ron. She tried to move quickly enough to at least break his fall but knew she would be just a hair too late. She was about to yell at Shego when she saw Ron suddenly right himself in mid air and land gracefully on his feet and his hands seemingly without injury.

She stood there as Ron straightened up and looked at her. “KP! Are you alright? What did she do to you?”

As he spoke Ron rushed over to her and began looking for injuries. Kim blushed knowing Shego was watching as Ron’s hands began to explore her entire body. He had done this before, several times, but only when he was genuinely worried that she had sustained an injury that might be hidden by her clothes. She stopped him just as his hands were beginning to reach for her chest and took hold of his wrists.

“I’m fine Ron, really. She hasn’t done anything to me physically except knock me out and shove me in this room. Now explain to me just what you’re doing here.”

Ron stopped his examination and looked into her eyes. “Well, Wade said your Kimmunicator stopped working and sent me in to make sure you were alright. And when I got to where the Kimmunicator stopped working…”

Kim stopped him by pressing two fingers against his lips. “Not there Ron, here! What are you doing here?”

When Ron’s lips were released he looked at her sheepishly. “Oh. Well, Shego told me you were here so naturally that’s where I needed to go.”

Kim looked downcast as a flame of hope lit inside of her that she didn’t want Shego to recognize. “Great, now we’re both Shego’s prisoners” She said aloud as she hoped inside that Wade had been able to track Ron’s tracking chip here.

Shego laughed from behind her protective glass window. “Don’t get your hopes up Kimmie. Ronnie’s tracking chip won’t help you. I told him the only way I’d bring him here was if he let me cut it out…”

Instantly Kim began doing for Ron what he had been doing to her moments before, checking for injuries, or in this case, incisions. She had just spun him around and lifted his shirt when Shego began chuckling. “I didn’t have to do anything Kimmie. As soon as I told Ronnie here I wouldn’t take him to you with his tracking chip working he turned it off.”

Kim stopped what she was doing and looked over her shoulder at Shego. She watched Shego shrug. “Hey, don’t ask me. One second I was getting a signal from the buffoon’s chip and then I wasn’t. I wasn’t even aware you could do that but from everything I’m reading in here it’s not only off it’s like it was never there.”

Kim turned back toward Ron and saw him looking over his shoulder at her. “What was supposed to do KP? She wouldn’t bring me here if it was still working and I sure don’t want her cutting into me.”

Kim was almost stuttering. “But Ron, I didn’t even know you knew about it. Why did Wade give you the ability to turn it off?”

Ron looked sheepish again. “Ah, he didn’t KP. He doesn’t even know I know about it. Shutting it down was something I… ah… kinda figured out how to do myself.”

Kim was stunned. Then she began to worry, without Ron’s much more powerful internal chip Wade may never find them. Then her earlier conversation with Shego came back to her and she spun around to stare at her. As soon as she did Shego began to laugh.

It took almost a full minute for Shego to stop laughing. “Holy crap Kimmie, that look on your face was priceless.” Then she began to laugh again as Ron turned around and looked at her curiously.

Kim heard Ron’s voice from behind her. “What’s wrong KP? Why is she laughing like that?”

Shego began laughing even harder when Kim flushed red and she disappeared from sight as she apparently fell to the floor but her laughter still issued from the speaker.

Ron’s voice interrupted Kim’s embarrassment. “Well, what is it KP? Is it something I should know about?” Shego’s laughter increased again but Kim kept silent.

After a moment Shego’s hands became visible as they grabbed the bottom edge of the window and Shego came slowly into view. She let out a burst of air when she saw Kim still staring at the window but was able to begin to control herself a few moments later.

When she spoke again it was directed to Ron. “It’s like this sidekick. Kimmie here has some bugs planted on her somewhere and we were about to eliminate them when you showed up at the other lair and I had to leave. Kimmie here just realized that we still have to do that and I guess maybe she’s a little shy.”

Ron looked at Kim for a moment before looking at Shego again. “Shy? About what?”

Kim saw Shego about to break out in laughter again when she suddenly stood straight. “Hey! Now that I think about it maybe Ronnie’s got some bugs on him too.” Her head turned to look directly at Kim. “Whatta ya think Princess?” then she paused for a moment before starting again. “Shit, what the hell do I care what you think, it’s what I think that matters and I think the possibility exists.”

Looking behind her she pulled the stool close to the glass before speaking again. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do.” She looked at Ron. “I’m getting a signal that there is something transmitting from the room you’re in Stoppable. There’s a bug in there somewhere, at least one, maybe more. What you two are going to do is strip and each piece of clothing is going to go into the chute next to the window where it will be disintegrated.”

She watched Ron look over at Kim for a moment before turning his attention back to the window. “And if we don’t?”

Shego glare back at him. “Well, like I explained to Kimmie. I have a button in her that will release a gas into the room you’re in that will knock both of you out. Once you’re out I’ll send in a couple of guards to strip you. I already told Kimmie that one of the guards likes to fuck little girls in the ass and he‘s not really particular if they’re awake or not. Hell he might just like boys too, I don’t really know, nor do I really care. The only thing I’m sure of is that if I have to send them in there one, or both of you, will wake up with a sore ass.”

Ron took a step forward. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Shego’s face hardened. “Don’t tempt me Stoppable or I’ll push that button right now and send in every guard I have one at a time.”

Ron heard Kim whimper and when he looked over at her he saw her staring at him. “I think she means it Ron.”

Ron turned back to the window. “And what’s to stop you from sending them in here afterward Shego. I’m sure that after they see the little show you’ve got planned they’ll be ready to push your little gas button themselves.”

Shego’s face softened. “Look Stoppable. You guys do what I tell you to do and they’ll never even know you’re in here. Right now they all think I sent Kimmie to Dr. D. and they don’t even know you ever left the other lair. I told Kimmie that I’ve never broken a promise and I meant it, so I’ll promise this stays with me and only me.”

Ron stood staring at the window for a few seconds then reached down and began to pull his sweater off. Shego smiled but immediately yelled out. “Hold on Stoppable, there are a couple of rules you have to know first.”

Ron glared at her. “I thought you wanted us to strip, isn’t that enough?”

Shego stood. “No Stoppable, it’s not. Not for me anyway. You never know, if you follow my rules and do things my way, everything I say my way, I may just let you two go afterward. Free and clear. But I’ve gotta get my jollies first.”

Kim spoke to Shego for the first time since Ron had been dropped into the room. “Is that a promise Shego?”

Shego turned to look at Kim and smiled. “Shit, I should have remembered how fast you were on the uptake.” Then she rubbed her chin for a moment and Kim saw her wince when she rubbed the spot where Ron had apparently hit her.

Then she looked back at Kim with a smile. “I’ll tell you what Kimmie, you guys do this right and yes, it is a promise. But…” she looked at Ron for a moment before turning back to Kim. “You’ve gotta follow the rules. Like I said I’ve gotta get my jollies off so there may be a little more than just stripping.”

She saw Kim begin to hesitate and quickly added. “Don’t worry Kimmie, I won’t ask you to fuck each other if that’s what you’re concerned about. If you were a virgin when I put you in that room you’ll be a virgin when you leave, fair enough?”

Kim spoke again. “So if we follow your rules you’ll let us go and that’s a promise?”

Shego grinned and sat back on the stool. “It’s a promise Kimmie. I’ll probably take you back to the other lair first, I’m kind of fond of this one and don’t want you to know where it is, but I promise I’ll let you go as soon as you get there.”

Kim turned and looked at Ron who looked back at her. “Do you trust her to keep her promise KP? She is a villain.”

Kim smiled at Ron. “I don’t know why Ron but I do, I think she’ll keep her word.”

Ron simply nodded at Kim and she in turn turned back to the window. “Okay Shego, what are the rules.”

Shego smiled and rubbed her hands together. “Good. First rule. One piece of clothing at a time, only after it’s disintegrated can you remove anything else. Second Rule, you take turns, first Ronnie, then you Kimmie, you alternate after each piece of clothing is destroyed.”

Shego paused for a moment. “Now just in case you guys get the idea that you can shut your eyes and not look, third Rule, eyes open at all times. And the forth rule makes things interesting, at least for me, Ronnie, you strip Kimmie and Kimmie, you strip Ronnie.”

After looking at both of them for a moment she spoke again. “Any problems with my rules?”

Kim looked at Ron and knew he had been planning on doing the same thing she had, closing her eyes and stripping quickly avoiding looking at the each other as much as possible. Seeing a look of resignation on Ron’s face with a small nod she looked back at Shego again. “No arguments Shego. Whenever you’re ready.”

Shego scooted her stool a bit closer to the window. “Okay, like I said Ronnie first, He takes off something of yours Kimmie.”

Ron turned and looked at Kim and with a silently mouthed ‘I’m sorry KP.” He knelt and unlaced her right shoe before lifting her leg and removing it. Walking slowly to the open chute he dropped the shoe in and a moment later there was a soft buzz. He stopped and looked at the window. But Shego merely looked back at him. “Just keep going, I’m watching for the signals and I’ll tell you when to stop.”

Getting an idea Kim walked toward Ron who was directly in front to the window. Unfortunatly Shego realized what she was doing and called out quickly. “Uh uh uh. New rule, you both have to be far enough away from the window so I can see what’s going on. No hiding.”

Limping back to her spot on one shoe Kim turned to see Ron following her. She quickly repeated the shoe removal and disposal that Ron had started. Three turns later the two young friends were standing barefoot and it was Ron’s turn to remove something of Kim’s.

He looked at her pleadingly then suddenly moved forward and unbuckled her belt. Instead of unfastening her pants as she thought he would he slipped the belt from its loops and walked back to the chute with a triumphant look. Kim followed his lead moments later only to find themselves once again faced with a difficult choice.

Moving behind Kim Ron slowly pulled her mission sweater up and off her head leaving her wearing only her bra from the waist up. Moments later Ron’s sweater followed Kim’s down the chute but Ron hadn’t worn a t-shirt so he was now naked from the waist up.

Kim had been a little surprised when she had pulled Ron sweater off, she had always envisioned Ron with a little paunch and sunken chest. Instead she found a broad chest covered with soft blonde fuzz and a flat taught stomach that showed a very pronounced six pack. Shego had even whistled softly when Kim had pulled Ron’s sweater off and Kim was hard pressed not to echo her.

Ron’s next move was to hesitantly unfasten Kim’s cargo pants and slip them down her legs and off as she lifted her feet one after the other. Kim was relieved that she had worn a pair of plain white panties today instead of the daring bikini cut she actually preferred or, God forbid, one of her many pairs of thongs.

Kim, standing in only her bra and panties watched as Ron’s pants fell as soon as she had unbuttoned them before kneeling down and picking them up from where Ron had simply stepped out of them. Once they heard the soft buzz Kim knew Ron was about to see something no other man had seen since she was three of four years old. No matter what Ron did either her breasts or her trimmed mound of auburn pubic hair was about to be exposed.

She wistfully looked at the window hoping that Shego had seen the signal stop and would allow them to stop right where they were but she saw Shego simply raise her eyebrows indicating they had to continue.

Ron stepped behind her and began unfastening her bra and she could feel his hands shaking as he struggled with the unfamiliar clasp. Looking back she saw his forehead coated with sweat even in the cool room. As softly as she could she whispered. “Go ahead Ron, as long as it’s you I don’t really mind all that much.”

She saw Ron’s eyes lift up to hers and that small half smile on his face just as he succeeded in unlatching the clasp of her bra. Allowing the bra to fall off her shoulders she heard Shego chuckle. “Crap Kimmie, what are you and A or a double A?”

Kim looked defiantly at Shego. “I’ll have you know I’m a very full B cup Shego.”

Shego stared at her breasts as Ron deposited her bra into the chute. “Well, I will admit that you have a hell of a set of nipples Kimmie. I wish mine would get that erect.”

Kim blushed. She had always been a little self-conscious of her nipples and the way they tended to stiffen at the slightest provocation. She even had extra padding in all her bras, not to make her look bigger in the tit department but the keep her nipples from embarrassing her. Unfortunatly the extra padding tended to make her tits seem almost pointy.

She was still standing there when Shego’s voice came out of the speaker again. ‘Well, I’m waiting Kimmie.”

That was when Kim realized Ron was standing next to her wearing only his boxers. Bracing herself she began to move behind Ron so she could slip his boxers down from the back when Shego spoke again. “Oh no Kimmie, not from back there. I want Ronnie to stand a little in profile and then I want you to kneel in front of him when you pull those down. I want whatever he’s hiding in those boxers to be staring you right in the face as soon as you pull them down.”

Kim was about to argue when she saw Shego reach for the wall in an obvious threat to push the gas button. Reluctantly Kim moved back in front of Ron and used her hands on his hips to turn him slightly. She looked back at Shego and kept turning until Shego gave her the ‘Okay’ sign.

Kneeling in front of Ron she looked up at him and it was her turn to mouth a silent ‘Sorry’ as she placed her thumbs in the waistband of his shorts. With a quick downward tug Ron’s boxers were quickly around his ankles. A split second later Kim heard Shego almost shout. “Holy shit.”

Looking over at the window she saw Shego’s face almost glued to the glass as she stared wide eyed in the direction of Ron’s waist. Curious, Kim looked up for the first time and felt her mouth fall open.

Staring back at her from less than two inches away was what had to be at least ten inches of stiff flesh standing at right angles away from Ron’s body. As she stared she saw it twitch slightly as it seemed to expand even further. She closed her mouth quickly and actually heard a clear ‘clunk’ as her teeth gnashed together.

She had seen several porno films with Monique and had even paged through her mothers physiology books more than once but the appendage almost rubbing against her nose was more like the ones she had seen in the porn films than anywhere even remotely like the ones that had been described as ‘normal’ in any of her mothers books.

For once Shego made no comments about depositing the boxers in the chute and both women simply stared. How long they simply stared she never did know but it was finally Ron who broke the silence. “Ah, KP? I think she wants those in the chute.

It was only then that Kim realized she was still kneeling in front of Ron wearing only her panties and his boxers were clutched in her hand. Slowly standing Kim fumbled her way to the chute unable, and unwilling, to take her eyes from the seemingly huge shaft of flesh between Ron’s legs.

After a few tries she was able to deposit the boxers in the chute and when the soft buzz broke the silence it seemed to bring Shego to life. “Holy crap Princess, I can see by the look on your face that you didn’t even suspect anything like that. This is priceless, I’m gonna play this part back so many times I’ll probably wear out the DVD.”

Kim was tempted to kneel back down in front of Ron for a closer look when Shego interrupted her. “Okay Stoppable, your turn. Get those ugly granny panties off the Princess before I gag.”

As Ron moved in front of Kim Shego spoke again. “Hey! Not like that. Do the same thing Kimmie did. Kneel and turn her so I can see you both. I really want to see if the carpet matches the drapes.”

Kim blushed knowing that the carpet did indeed match the drapes and that soon Ron’s eyes would be only inches away from that carpet. She flushed a bit redder when the thought crossed unbidden through her mind that Ron’s mouth would also be only inches away from the suddenly moist cleft between her legs.

She felt her nipples react to the thought even as the image of her most vivid daydream played out in her mind. She had imagined the feel of Ron’s tongue licking between her legs so often that the entire scenario played out in her mind quickly and in such detail she actually felt her hips twitch in response.

Now, added to that particular fantasy was the image of Ron’s dick that would be etched in her mind forever. Her ever quick mind quickly added to the fantasy she had harbored for the last three years and she could actually imagine feeling the thick shaft of flesh sinking into her body which only added to her excitement and made not only her nipples expand to new dimensions but also made her hips twitch almost uncontrollably.

Taking a deep breath she forced the images from her mind knowing it would forever remain only a fantasy. Ron was her friend and could never feel the same way about her as she felt about him. She had decided that long ago and her biggest fear was that she would someday act on her fantasy and loose Ron as a friend, something she would never allow to happen.

She almost lost it again when she felt Ron’s large hands on her hips and knew what was about to happen. Ron was about to see her as she had only dreamt he would ever see her, totally naked and aroused.

She knew there was nothing she could do about the odor that was wafting in the small room. She could only hope that Ron would not recognize it for what it was, sexual arousal. She braced herself when she felt Ron’s large thumbs work their way into the waistband of her panties and in the back of her mind heard Shego tell Ron to go ahead.

She felt a shiver pass through her body when she felt her panties slip down her legs and pool around her ankles and knew Ron was now staring directly at her most sacred place. Unable to help herself she looked down and saw Ron looking between her legs in much the same way she had recently been looking between his. There was a look of wonder on his face for a moment before he shook his head and turned his attention back to removing her panties from her completely.

Once he had he stood rather woodenly and dropped them into the chute as she watched. She saw Ron look at Shego. “Okay, that’s everything. When can we get out of here?”

That was when a thought crossed Kim’s mind. “Is there still a signal Shego, do we need to get my mother?”

In her peripheral vision she saw Ron turn to look at her but understood since Ron hadn’t been here when she and Shego talked about how to remove an implanted chip.

She saw Shego smile widely. “Hell no Kimmie. All the signals stopped as soon as Ronnie flushed your belt down the chute.”

Kim put her hand on her hips. “And you still made up strip completely? Why would you do that?”

Shego continued to smile. “Hell Kimmie, it was fun, and I never promised to stop you when the bug was destroyed did I. Besides, if I had stopped you we would have never gotten to see Ronnie’s secret now would we?”

There was silence for a moment as Kim blushed when Shego pointed rather bluntly at Ron’s erection.

Ron broke the silence as he repeated himself. “Like I said, when can we get out of here?”

It took a moment for Shego to answer. “Not so fast Ronnie. If you remember I said I had to get my jollies first and I haven’t gotten them yet.”

Ron sounded exasperated. “What more can we do. We’re both already naked.”

Kim had turned away from Shego but clearly heard her next directive. “Well, first I want you to go back and kneel in front of Kimmie there… go ahead, I’ll direct you from there.”

Kim watched as Ron knelt slowly in front of her again never taking his eyes off Shego for a moment. Then Shego spoke again and Kim was sure she heard her wrong so looked at her clearly asking for her to repeat what she had just said. Her eyes went wide when Shego merely confirmed what she had thought she heard moments earlier. “I said I want you, Kimmie, to spread your legs apart and then I want Ron to lick your little muffin there until you cum. Did I stutter or something.”

Ron’s voice drifted up from between her legs. “You said we wouldn’t have to do stuff like that Shego, are you going back on your word?”

Kim was of two minds; as much as she wanted Ron to follow Shego’s instructions, to the letter, she also knew Ron was right. Then Shego spoke again. “If you recall I said I wouldn’t ask you to fuck her Stoppable, I never said anything about anything else. But hey, if you don’t want to I can always press this button. Maybe Kimmie will land face down and the guys won’t even have to turn her over.”

Ron looked up and whispered. “Do you think we can break that glass KP? I don’t see many more options.”

Kim whispered back. “I tried already Ron, that stuffs like a steel plate. We’d never get through it before she pressed the button.”

Looking back at Shego Kim slowly spread her legs as Ron’s hands gently gripped her hips. Then it happened and her eyes flew open as her jaw dropped. Looking down she saw Ron leaning in as his tongue snaked out and began lapping at the moist cleft between her legs.

At first the feeling startled her. She had often used her hands to stimulate the region in question but this… this was something altogether different. Ron’s warm moist tongue had somehow unerringly found the most sensitive spot on her body, and that included her currently swollen nipples.

A pulse raced through her body as she began to shiver. Ron’s tongue was busily probing into the hooded protrusion at the apex of her womanhood and before she could even properly plant her feet she felt the overwhelmingly erotic sensation of something other than her own fingers teasing her now exposed clitoris.

Unaware of anything she was doing her hands reached down and wrapped around Ron’s head pulling him closer to the area between her legs that felt like it had just become a raging fire of passion. Her breathing began to come in quick uneven gasps as Ron’s tongue began doing things that, even in her wildest fantasy’s she had never dreamed of him, or anyone doing.

As much as she wanted to watch her eyes closed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body, starting at her groin and pulsing outward to every nerve ending she had. She felt her knees weakening but refused to let them buckle and cause even a slight loss of the pleasure she was feeling.

It was only moments later that Kim’s eyes flew open as an orgasm of epic proportions rippled through her. Under normal circumstances she knew she would be softly screaming into a pillow but her vocal cords seemed to be frozen and not a sound escaped her throat.

Her legs began to shake as her hands pulled Ron’s warm mouth tightly against her not even realizing she was in all probability cutting off any chance he had of breathing. Pulse after pulse of pleasure raced through her and just when she thought she couldn’t possibly feel any more pleasure she felt Ron’s hands slip slightly behind her, grip the cheeks of her ass and pull her even closer.

Her vocal cords suddenly thawed and a low moan quickly morphed into a scream that Shego was surprised didn’t shatter the supposedly unbreakable partition that separated her from the single most erotic thing she had ever seen.

While she didn’t have to greatest view she saw enough to know that little Kimmie was on the receiving end of a muff diving unlike any she had ever seen before, and she had seen, and participated in, quite a few.

The movements of Ron’s head convinced her that she wasn’t dealing with a novice. Ronnie had to have done this before. And the reaction he was getting from Kimmie was so fast and unexpected she knew that the slow motion button on her remote would be getting a workout soon, very soon.

Shego’s hands were busy between her own legs and as she neared her own release she regretted not being in Kimmie’s position right now but also realized she would never put herself in that vulnerable of a position when facing off against Kimmie’s sidekick, not after what she had seen him do in the other lair.

Shego felt her own release throb through her body moments after the redheaded heroine had screamed out and even though she was quick to recover by the time she was able to focus on what was happening in the small cell Stoppable was standing and staring at her.

He took a small step closer to the window and the look on his face made her take a step back even thought she knew the unbreakable partition separated them. “There, you got your jollies off. Now let. us. go.”

Resuming her place at the window Shego smiled and glanced down to see the largest dick she had ever seen still standing at attention. Taking her attention away from Stoppable for a moment she looked over and saw that Kimmie had apparently collapsed and was now on all fours taking deep gulps of air as her body continued to exhibit small shivers.

She continued to watch until Kim turned her head and looked directly at her. “Like (huff) Ron said. (huff) You’ve got (huff) your jollies off. (huff) now keep your pro…(huff) promise and let us go.”

Shego smiled at the crouched redhead. “Oh I will Kimmie. But first I think it’s only fair that you return Ronnie’s favor don’t you?”

Kim stared at her as her breathing returned to near normal. “What are you talking about Shego? What favor?”

Shego propped her elbows on the window sill and rested her head in her hands. “The one he just gave you Kimmie.” Shego saw confusion on Kim’s face so spelled it out for her. “Look Princess, here’s the deal. You give Ronnie there a blow-job half as good as what he just did for you and the two of you are free and clear. I’ll even let you walk out the front door and give up this place even though I really like it.”

Kim knelt up on her knees and almost shouted. “SHEGO!”

Shego smiled widely. “Oh and Princess, you’ve got to swallow it when Ronnie cums. If you take it out of your mouth before that we’ll just have to start all over.”

She watched Kim’s eyes snap momentarily to where Ron was standing and knew she was looking at the large shaft of flesh. Then her eyes returned to Shego’s. “I can’t do that Shego, I’ve never… I mean I don’t know…”

Shego stood. “Hey suit yourself. Tell you what. Since Ronnie did such a good job following instructions I won’t press my little button, not yet anyway. Give it some thought, I’ll come back in a couple of hours and we’ll see how you feel then.”

Taking her time Shego turned and slowly made her way to the door of her little observation booth. Just as her hand touched the knob she smiled widely as Kim yelled out. “WAIT!”

Shego turned and looked back at Kim who was now on her feet, Ron hadn’t moved and inch and his gaze was still locked on her through the glass. She turned and walked back to her position at the partition and raised her eyebrows.

Kim took a small step forward. “It’s not that I… I mean I would but…” then her eyes dropped to the floor and she quietly finished. “I don’t know how Shego.”

Shego grinned. Her surveillance on her red headed nemesis would finally bear some fruit. “Don’t give me that Kimmie. I know for a fact that you and your little friend Monique have been sneaking porno films up to her room for almost a year. I even have the titles so I know you’ve at least seen what a blow-job looks like.”

Kim blushed but said nothing embarrassed that Ron, especially Ron, should be there when Shego blurted it out. That was when Shego spoke again. “Don’t worry Pumpkin. I’ll be watching closely and give you pointers when you need them.” Then Shego paused as he watched Kim’s mind whirling. Smiling widely she spoke again. “So, should I stay and watch or should I go and let you think about it? I’m fine either way, I’ve got nothing but time.”

Shego saw Kim’s eyes turn to Ron before she walked a few steps and placed her hand on his shoulder. Shego was well aware that anyone else would have at least flinched given the situation but Ron stood Rock still, his eyes still focused on her with a look that told her she should make herself scarce when this was all over.

She heard Kim’s soft voice. “Ron? What do you think?”

Shego was glad when Ron’s gaze drifted from her to focus on Kim. “You’re kidding right? You can’t even be considering doing that, especially with me. It would ruin our friendship KP. You’d never be able to look at me again without remembering what Shego made you do.”

Shego saw a slight flush on Kim’s face as her eyes drifted back to the floor. “Honestly Ron, it’s only because it’s you that I’m even considering it. If it was anyone else I know I’d just take my chances but…” Kim’s eyes drifted upward and looked into Ron’s. “…but honestly, as long as it’s you I don’t mind.” Then her voice softened even further and Shego had to strain to hear her. “I think I might even… well, want to Ron.”

Ron’s voice was almost as soft as Kim’s when he responded. “Want to?”

Kim’s eyes never waivered from his. “Yes Ron, want to. I’ve even had dreams about it. Look Ron, I know you could never see me… ah, that way, but I’ve been looking at you like that for a while now.”

In the silence that followed Shego spoke, but it had none of the harsh overtones of her earlier speech. “Come on Ronnie, let the girl give you a blow-job so I can let you guys go and get on with my life.” After a pause she continued with a slight chuckle. “And from what Kimmie just said I think you may want to get on with yours.”

Ron looked at the window again for a moment and Shego flinched at the glare he gave her but when his face turned back to Kim his features where soft. “If you’re sure KP. We don’t ever have to mention it again…” then he smiled. “…especially not in front of your dad. But if you’re sure then… well, it will get us out of here faster.”

Kim turned and looked at Shego. “Okay Shego. Where should we stand so you can get the best shot for your personal little porno. And believe me it better stay personal or I’ll come looking for you.”

Shego smiled. “Oh don’t worry about that Princess, I’m a selfish person and I have no intention of sharing this with anyone.” The she smiled wider and spoke again. “Unless of course you guys want a copy for those cold lonely Colorado nights.”

Ron, being Ron, spoke without thinking. “Don’t bother Shego, if we want one of those we’ll make it ourselves.” It wasn’t until Shego looked at him and burst out laughing that he even realized what he had said and he flushed a bright red as his hands went to cover his mouth just after a quiet “Oh Shit” left his lips.

Shego was still laughing when she spoke. “Shit Stoppable, if anything like that ever hits the net I’ll be standing in line to watch it.”

Ron felt Kim’s hand tighten on his shoulder and he warily looked over at her expecting to see anger. Instead he saw a flush on her face and a small smile. Then with a soft voice she spoke. “That might even be fun Ron.”

Ron continued to stare at her dumbfounded when she turned to face Shego. “Where do you want us Shego?”

Suppressing her laugh Shego got an expectant look on her face. “How about back where you were when he was munching your muff Pumpkin. Only change places.”

Kim moved and pulled Ron with her until she was standing where he had been a few minutes ago. Then she pulled Ron into position and looked up into his eyes and smiled. Slowly she sank to her knees letting the hand that had never left his shoulder, drift down his chest softly.

Still looking up at him she reached out with her other hand and took a firm but gentle grip on the shaft of flesh that was jutting out from his body. As soon as she did she felt it twitch and marveled at the feeling of the throbbing flesh that felt both hard and soft at the same time.

After one last look into Ron’s eyes Kim looked down at the appendage in her hand surprised that she was barley able to touch her fingers together where they wrapped around it. Bringing her head in closer she placed a gentle kiss directly on the soft smooth head.

Her other hand had now drifted down to Ron’s thighs and she wormed it gently between his legs before pressing outward casing Ron to spread his legs slightly. Remembering what she had seen done in the movies Shego had mentioned she brought her hand up and gently cupped the sac hanging heavily between Ron’s legs rolling her fingers gently, surprised that she could actually feel the two hard testicles the sac contained.

Bringing her head in closer she slowly opened her mouth and felt the head of Ron’s dick against her tongue as it sank inward a couple of inches. Sealing her lips around Ron’s dick she began to slowly bob her head taking a bit more of his length into her mouth each time.

Moments later she had almost six inches of Ron’s shaft sliding into and out of her mouth at a rather sedate pace as her fingers continued their gentle rolling motion at his sac.

Kim heard Shego softy call out. “Holy shit Kimmie, if I was a guy and you were doing that to me I would have blown my load already. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?”

Ignoring Shego Kim began to slowly speed up the motion of her head and could feel the thick shaft of flesh rubbing against her tongue. As she continued to speed up her motions she hoped she was doing it correctly, she desperately wanted to give Ron the same joy he had given her minutes before.

She heard Shego call out again but this time she directed her words to Ron. “Put your hands on her head Ronnie. I don’t want her pulling away at the last second. I want to see you cum in her mouth and watch her try and swallow it all.”

Not even pausing in her motions Kim felt Ron’s hands gently caress her head but knew that, if she wanted to, she could pull away any time she needed to. The truth was, however, that she had no intention of pulling away. She was looking forward to the experience of Ron exploding in her mouth every bit as much as Shego was.

The only sound for the next few seconds was the slightly wet slurping sound of Kim’s mouth sliding on Ron’s erect penis. Then Kim felt Ron’s hips begin to twitch and she felt another inch of Ron’s shaft slide effortlessly into her mouth.

When Ron’s hips began to slowly pump she matched her motions with his hips without a thought and they were soon synchronized in their motions.

Shego’s voice had just issued from the speaker again as she commented that she was surprised Ron had lasted as long as he had when Kim felt his shaft actually throb as it seemed to expand even further. Then she felt the sac in her hand begin to tighten up and knew, from what she had seen and read that Ron was close to having an orgasm, very close.

Kim disregarded Ron’s hip movements and began to quicken her pace trying to increase the suction she was applying. She felt Ron begin to shake and heard a low moan leave his mouth followed by a short staccato “Shit.”

Kim felt Ron’s hips begin to jerk spasmodically just as she felt his sac further tighten perceptively in her hand. Moments later Kim was forced to pull back slightly as the first pulse of hot semen shot forcefully from Ron’s dick and pooled in her mouth.

This was something she had been unable to prepare for and was shocked at how easily she was able to continue her actions while simultaneously swallowing shot after shot of the thick semen as it left Ron’s shaft.

What shocked her most was the taste. She had expected, from her reading, a slightly salty tart taste but was pleasantly surprised when what she tasted was slightly salty but with a slightly familiar and pleasant undertone she couldn’t quite place.

Kim had no idea how many shots of semen she had swallowed or how long she had been at it, all she knew was that she was enjoying the sensation and promised herself that, if she could talk Ron into it, she would be doing this again, but without the coercion, or the audience.

Just as the spurts were dying down Kim began to envision what the feeling would be like if Ron was spurting deep between her legs instead of into her mouth and made a promised to herself silently that she would do everything in her power to feel that sensation as soon as possible.

Finally Kim sucked the last spurt from Ron’s still rock hard shaft and felt the sac containing his testicles begin to loosen. She slowly pulled away from him maintaining her suction until, with a soft pop, she pulled her mouth entirely off Ron’s shaft and licked her lips.

Not concerned with Shego at the moment she looked up and saw Ron gazing down at her. “Are you okay KP?”

Kim smiled relishing the aftertaste still in her mouth. “Better than okay Ron, would it surprise you to know that I really enjoyed that?”

She saw the small half smile Ron always saved just for her. “About as much as it would surprise you to know I enjoyed what I did to you.”

With one last smile at Ron Kim turned and looked toward the window as she stood. “Happy now Shego. We did what you asked and now it’s time to keep your word and let us go.”

Shego smiled back at her. “Honestly Kimmie, I didn’t think you had it in you but you proved me wrong. Here’s what I’m gonna do.”

Shego reached out and pressed a button which startled Kim a bit until she saw her retrieve a small disk and hold it up. “I’m going to reset the time lock I told you about for one hour. Then I’m going to leave. I figure an hour is enough time for me to get away from Ronnie there. In an hour that door will open, when you leave the room turn left, you can find your way from there.”

Shego turned to leave but stopped and looked back just as she opened the door. “By the way, there never were any guard here, there never have been, this is my own private place, or at least it used to be. Anyway, this disk…” she held up the shiny DVD. “…will never leave my possession, and will never be seen by anyone but me, you have my word on that.”

Then she smiled again. “I suggest you take the hour you have before the door opens to talk, it looks to me like you two have some decisions to make. Good luck Kimmie, I’m gonna disappear for a while…” the she cocked a thumb at Ron. “… at least until Ronnie there calms down and realizes that what just happened was kismet. If it hadn’t happened you two would have been skirting around each other for a long time, maybe until it was too late.”

Without another word Shego left the small booth and closed the door behind her. Slowly Kim turned to look at Ron. “What do you think Ron, was it what she said, kismet?”

Ron looked back at her with the same small smile she had grown so fond of. “I’m not sure KP. Kismet? Destiny? Whatever you want to call it I only wish it could have happened differently you know, not so rushed, not so… so, I don’t know, forced I guess.”

Then Ron looked back out the window at the closed door of the booth. “I do hope one thing though.”

Kim followed his gaze. “What’s that Ron?”

Ron looked back at her and his smile grew. “I hope she left us some clothes. I do not want to walk all the way back to Middleton naked.”

Kim had to laugh at Ron’s irreverent thought but agreed. “Me to Ron, me to.” Then she got a sly smile on her face. “But for the next hour I’m afraid were stuck like this, naked I mean, and I think there’s a couple of things I’d like you to know.”

Ron lost a bit of his smile. “What’s that KP?”

Kim reached out and wrapped her arm around Ron’s waist. “Just that I’m on the pill Ron, and that Shego was right when she said I walked in here a virgin but she was wrong about me leaving that way, at least I hope she was.”


End file.
